


Spoils of a New Year

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Spencer, JJ, and Garcia are all going to  Derek New year's party.





	Spoils of a New Year

“Did you get the invite from Derek, for his New Year's party?” Garcia asked J.J as they exited out of the elevator.  
“Yeah, Will and I are thinking of going but we are still on the fence about taking Henry though,” J.J. said.  
“You should take him, I think Hotch was thinking of bringing Jack along so it would be a good playmate for him,” Spencer said as he had his eye trained on the file in his hand.  
“So I take it you are going then, Spencer?” Garcia asked.  
“Of course I wouldn’t miss it for the world. We finally get to see Derek’s daughter.” Spencer said.  
“That’s right. It will be the first time we see her.” J.J. agreed.  
“Yes, I can’t wait to spoil my goddaughter,” Garcia said.  
“You certainly do spoil the other two.” Spencer joked and Garcia hit his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge thread and a moment so you will be able to see it in advance. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
